Fears
by jstarrh
Summary: Edward wants to help Bella conquer her fears. Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed was the swaying. Why I had let him convince me that this was okay was beyond me. I was terrified as the gondola took off and began its ascension up the mountain. Edward sat next to me, smiling serenely while patting my leg, seemingly unaware of the struggle raging within me. I was terrified of heights and a gondola going 2.4 miles up the side of a mountain seemed like the wrong place to be.

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" My head was now buried in his chest as we moved higher.

"Because, Bella, I read that in order to get over your fear you need to replace bad memories with good ones and we have roughly twelve minutes to do that." Suddenly his lips were on mine, somewhat helping me forget my previous complaints. They went from gentle to insistent in a single heartbeat, his tongue plunging in and out of my mouth. His hand was on my leg, and suddenly the small space was filled with a buzzing sound as he reached into his pocket. I pulled away in surprise, and he smiled as he held up my small bullet vibrator, one of the many toys we enjoyed playing with when at home. Noticing my shocked expression he kissed me again. "We are on a strict time limit love, thought this might help."

Then, it was on me as Edward kissed me, rubbing the vibrator up and down the cotton of my soaked panties. A loud moan was all I could manage in return. He pushed himself from the bench seat and stood in front of me, pulling my panties off and shoving them in his pocket. While one hand teased my clit with the vibrator, his mouth attacked my slit, licking and sucking, as I threw my head back.

"Scream for me Bella, I want to hear you scream," he whispered just before his tongue pressed itself within me.

"Oh God, Edward, don't stop," I begged. My breath was coming in pants now and I could feel myself being pushed over the edge. His name escaped repeatedly from his lips. His tongue never slowed down as he continued pushing the vibrator harder against my clit. I cried out as the world exploded around me. As I tried to recover, he raised his head from my legs. Tugging on his hair, I pulled it down to my face, attacking him, savoring the flavor of me on his lips. My hands reached down until they found his erection, straining against the material of his khaki shorts. I pulled down the zipper and reached inside, surprised to find that he was missing his boxers.

"Time constraints," he murmured against my lips. I freed his erection from his shorts and rubbed my hand up and down. I never tired of the sensation of his cock in my hands. I was getting wetter at the thought of it inside me. Lowering my face to his waist, I brought my lips to the tip, taking in the scent of him. I slowly licked up and down his shaft. He groaned and guided me further down with his hands on my head, kneading my hair. Reaching into his shorts, I pulled out his balls, rolling them in my hand.

"God Bella, that feels so good," he groaned. I slowly removed my mouth from him, and smiled up at him. He shook his head to protest but I had other things in mind.

"Sit down," I directed, patting the bench next to me. It took a second for the command to register but he did as he was told. I immediately stood up and unbuttoned his shorts, pulling them down to allow me easier access. I resumed the fondling of his balls and began to lick them slowly with my tongue. A hiss escaped his lips as his head fell back against the seat. From one side to the other, I licked as my hand pumped his twitching cock. I could feel his body straining. I knew he was getting closer to release, so I stopped and stood up. His protest was immediate, but I ignored him, stood up, and turned around in front of him, slowly lifting up my skirt. His breath became shaky, coming out in gasps. Bending down in front of him, I allowed him full view of my ass. I lowered myself slowly onto him, moaning as he filled me inch by inch. As soon as he was fully sheathed in me, I bent down, hands touching my toes. My head leaned on the bench on the opposite side of the gondola.

"Fuck me, Edward," I whispered. That was all he needed.

"Fuck, Bella," he sighed. His hands were instantly on my hips as he scooted us closer to the edge of the bench. He guided me up and down him, pounding into me as our combined moans filled the cabin. Harder and harder he thrust, as he alternated between screaming my name and calling out to God. Supporting me around the waist with one hand, his other hand moved between my legs, fingering my clit, and sending me over the edge. I screamed out his name over and over again. That was all it took for him. He threw back his head and let out an animalistic moan. I felt him pulsing within me. I laid my head against the cool bench, trying to regain some sense of order.

Suddenly, we were both aware of the gondola slowing down. He slid out of me and pulled up his shorts. I tried in vain to smooth down my skirt and fix my hair. Just as I had finished one last pat to my skirt, the doors to our gondola opened, and a teenage boy greeted us.

"Welcome to the deck. I hope you enjoyed your ride."

We stepped off onto the platform and walked over to the metal rail. My mind was unable to focus on the incredible sight of Lake Tahoe spread before me. Edward came behind me and whispered in my hair, "So Bella, did you enjoy your ride?" He chuckled as he kissed my neck. I nodded dumbly as he looked into my eyes.

"What are you thinking, Bella? Did the heights really bother you?" He looked concerned suddenly.

"No, no, I forgot about that rather quickly," I blushed. "I was just trying to think of any other fears I have."


	2. Fear of Water

I stood at the window of our hotel room; we had an incredible view of Lake Tahoe and the mountains surrounding it. Lost in thought I didn't notice when he came into the room until suddenly his arms were around me. He kissed my ear and sent chills up and down my body. Turning to face him my lips met his and my tongue explored his lips.

Pushing me back slightly he broke our kiss, "Ok, before this gets out of hand, what do you want to do today," I tried to regain focus.

"Well I was kind of enjoying what was going on a second ago," he held me back as I tried to move closer to him.

"Bella, my love, we can't spend all our time in the hotel room," I didn't see why not but I reluctantly nodded. Then I had an idea.

I looked out the window and pointed out at the lake, "Well you know I have always had a fear of swimming in open water. Since your therapy was so helpful yesterday I thought we might try to conquer another fear."

His smiled turned wicked as he leaned into me, desire pulsing in his eyes, "Oh, so you are afraid of water are you," I nodded dumbly as he came closer to me, his breath heating up my face. "Then we will just have to see what we can do about that, first things first, we'll need lots of sunscreen." Before I knew what happened he was away from me rummaging through our luggage until he came back with a bottle of sunscreen.

"On the bed," he demanded.

I quickly jumped on the bed, waiting in anticipation.

"Take off your clothes," I loved when he told me what to do, "we have to be thorough, we wouldn't want you to sunburn."

"No, that wouldn't be fun," I quickly removed my clothes and tossed them off the bed. Lying on the bed naked I watched him as he approached me slowly from the other side of the room, he opened up the bottle and squirted some sunscreen into his hand. I never knew that such a simple act could turn me on.

"Lay back, flat on your back," again with the commands, I was practically dripping at this point and his crooked smile let me know that he noticed. He crawled over me, hovering but not touching his body to mine, I arched my back up pressing myself into his growing erection.

"Ah, ah, ah, you can't interfere with the sunscreen application," he pushed me back gently.

He rubbed his hands together, coating them with the sunscreen and moved down to my legs. He started at my calves, rubbing the white lotion in small circles up and down my lower legs. Breathing was becoming an issue for me as the fire raged within me. Grabbing the bottle he squirted more lotion into his hand and moved to my thighs, the circles became larger, covering the entire portion of my leg. He lifted up my legs to apply the bottom area, each circle moving closer and closer to my wetness.

"Bella, the bottle says to wait 15 minutes before getting wet," he looked pointedly between my legs, "perhaps I'll have to help dry you off before I continue."

"Yes, oh yes," forming coherent sentences was not a possibility at this moment.

His head dipped down between my legs, his tongue moving slowly up and down my lips, nibbling on my clit when he reached the top. My body jumped and a huge groan escaped from my mouth. He placed one hand on my stomach, moving up towards my breasts while the other hand gently probed my wetness, slowly moving one finger in and out of me while his mouth never lost contact with my clit. The sensations racing through my body were reaching a breaking point. Suddenly he plunged two fingers in me and I was gone, screaming his name as he kept up his rhythm. When finally I began to recover he continued licking up and down my center, lapping up every last drop.

"There, I think you are dry now," he lifted his head from between my legs and calmer grabbed the suntan lotion again as if he hadn't just brought me to a mind blowing orgasm.

Rubbing his hands together again he began rubbing lotion on my stomach and my breasts, every move radiated thru my still tingling body. Somehow I managed to stay still as he finished rubbing lotion on every inch of my body, his fingers lovingly grazing my face as he applied it there.

"Done, I think you're ready now," he pushed the lid on the bottle back down.

"Well shouldn't we worry about you burning too?" I grabbed the bottle off the bed. His eyes darkened with desire.

"Clothes off, get on the bed," he complied without complaint. I briefly wondered if we would ever make it to the water and then wondered why I cared.

He laid before me on the bed, every magnificent inch of him on display, his desire for me evident. I walked around the bed, eyeing him from every angle.

"Where to begin, where to begin?" his eyes followed my every move, waiting for me to touch him but not wanting to beg.

I got on the bed and straddled him; flipping the cap off the sunscreen I squirted some in my hand and rubbed my palms together. Ever so gently I started rubbing it on his face, caressing every inch of it. His eyes were closed as he took measured breaths in and out. I moved down to his neck, my hips grinding into his as I rubbed my fingers down his body. Grabbing the sunscreen I squirted it directly on his chest, the coolness causing him to jump. Deciding to try a different tactic this time I rubbed the sunscreen in using my breasts.

"Christ Bella," Edward hissed. His hands clutched my hips, pressing his erection against my still sensitive areas.

I rubbed my breasts back and forth across his chest slowly, enjoying the reactions I was getting from him. I slowly moved down his body, his erection catching between my breasts and I slowly rubbed up and down him. His breathing was erratic as his chest heaved up and down. Ignoring his protest as I pushed myself up and I got more lotion in my hands. His eyes burned into mine as I slowly took him in my mouth as my hands rubbed lotion on his legs. He threw his head back as I took him in completely methodically moving up and down. I could tell he was getting close and I wanted to make is spectacular. Moving my hands from his legs to his balls I caressed them pushing them up towards his cock as I moved my lips up and down. As I got down to his balls I snaked my tongue out and licked them gently, his hands gripped the sheet next to me as he moaned. Increasing my speed I wrapped both hands around his cock as I sucked on him, he exploded in my mouth and I continued my up and down motion savoring every last drop of him before I released him.

As if nothing had happened I continued with my sunscreen application as his breathing evened out. Finally when I was finished I stood up and went to find my bathing suit as he finally started moving around.

"Still up for going to the lake," I snickered as I walked over to him on the bed.

"Ha, ha, very funny, as much as I would like to continue this all day long I'm here to help you get over your fears my love," he stood up, smacked my bottom and got his swimsuit on.

We drove down to the boat rentals, Edward insisted on having our own boat for privacy reasons, in case I freaked out he assured me. I had my own suspicions about his reasons for privacy though. I said nothing though as he helped me onto the boat which immediately started swaying. My stomach filled with unease.

"It will be fine Bella I won't let anything bad happen to you," he sat down in the driver's seat as the man at the dock untied us and we were off. We started off slowly until we exited the no wake zone and then the boat took off. The wind blew my hair around my face and the water sprayed my body. I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me, obviously enjoying the chance to speed across the water.

We streaked across the water for some time before Edward came to a stop in a secluded alcove. He put our flag up to let others know that swimmers would be in the water and leaped up from his seat, obviously excited.

"Okay, let's get you in the water," I didn't understand his excitement at having me go swimming but it had been my idea after all, "come on, you'll enjoy it. First things first, life jacket, might help make you more comfortable."

"Can't we just put on more sunscreen," I smiled up at him, trying to avoid at all costs entry into the water.

Shaking his head at me, he chuckled, "Come on Bella, this will be fun." Taking my hand he walked me to the platform and helped me into my lifejacket. Then without warning he jumped in.

Wading in the water he looked up at me, sun glistening on his skin, hair dripping water into his eyes. The sight of a wet, waiting Edward made the water much more enticing. I sat down on the back of the boat, dipping my feet in the water. Edward came up to me rubbing my feet as they dangled in the water, the feeling of his hands caressing me under the water made me warm from the inside. Dipping under water I jumped when his mouth reached my toes, sucking them one by one. My back arched at the utter ecstasy he was invoking in me.

His head popped back up, "Sure you don't want to join me," he moved further away from me. "I promise not to bite," his smile turned evil, "well maybe just a little." He pulled on my legs trying to bring me in with him.

"Fine," I stood up willing myself to jump in. Edward waited patiently while I walked back and forth trying to gain the courage. Finally I did it, attempting to gracefully jump in and failing badly. Edward was laughing as I came up for air.

"About time, I was getting lonely out here," he wrapped his arms around me and the bulky jacket. "You look gorgeous when you're all wet," he began licking the droplets of water from my face. Suddenly I was very thankful for the life jacket.

His lips met mine and we moved closer together, the jacket making it possible for him to wrap his legs around me without fear of drowning. The sensations from his kisses, the water, and the sun were sending me into overload. We floated along gently in the water, our lips never parting.

His lips stopped their assault on my mouth and my eyes opened in surprise. "Let's get closer to the boat," he swam along beside me; I hadn't even noticed that we had floated away.

As we got to the boat he placed my hands on the platform and had me face towards the boat. "Don't move," he whispered in my ear, his hands traveled down to my body and removed my swimsuit bottoms. He cupped my ass as his fingers gently massage, moving closer and closer to my center. His lips were kissing and sucking on my neck as his fingers entered me, the combination of the water and fingers inside me made me throw my head back against his shoulder, moaning uncontrollably. He continued to plunge his fingers in and out of me, the water splashed around our chests.

"Scream for me Bella, scream for me," he whispered at my air and then proceeded to nibble on my lobe and his name escaped my lips over and over again as my world exploded around me. His fingers slowly slipped out as my head fell down against the platform.

"Feeling better about the water yet?" I could barely breath much less contemplate his question so I just nodded.

"Well that's a shame, I was ready to do some more convincing," my head popped up.

"Now that you mention it, I'm still a bit scared," I did my best to look fearful as I looked into his eyes.

"We can't have that now can we," he shook his head at me, "first things first, I need to take this off you." He turned me around and unzipped the life jacket, his hands fondling my breasts as he pushed it off me.

"Now, it makes all the difference if you feel the water around you completely," he reached down and suddenly his swimsuit joined my bottoms on the platform. Looking down into the water I could see that he was enjoying this. I untied my top and through it on the pile.

"Oh, yes, that feels much better," I wrapped my legs around him as he held on to the platform. Rubbing my hands up and down his chest I enjoyed the slickness from the water. I could feel his excitement rubbing against my thigh and I needed him in me, now.

Repositioning myself I moved myself over his tip, looking into his eyes as he entered me, nothing could prepare me for the sensation of him inside me while under water. It was beyond anything I had ever experienced before. His fingers clutched the platform as I rode him, moving up and down on him quicker and quicker. Water splashed around us but it only added to the moment.

"Bella, Bella," his voice filled my head. His head was lying on the water; his hair floating around him it wasn't fair that he was this breathtaking. I grinded my hips harder into his and he wrapped his arm around me, leaning closer to the platform while his other hand reached between us, pulling on me, sending me into spasms. His job complete he wrapped both arms around me, pulling me closer as he leaned over me and wrapped his legs around me, pounding into me until his eyes closed with the explosion of his release.

Our legs fell away from each other as our breathing slowed. He placed small kisses all over my face and I smiled at him. We stood this way for a while, just enjoying the feeling of the water and the view.

"So, still need more convincing?"

"No, think the fear is sufficiently gone; honestly I think we need to get a pool installed when we get home."

He pulled himself up on the platform, standing before me in all his naked glory and helped me out of the water. We put our swimsuits back on and got back in the boat. As we sped across the lake I closed my eyes, thinking about Edward and the utter joy of facing my fears.


End file.
